1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing loss of golf tees.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf tees in golf matches are used when hitting the ball on the teeing ground or the playing ground.
At the teeing ground or playing ground, the tip of the golf tee is inserted into the ground, a golf ball is placed on its top end, and the ball placed on it is hit with a wood or iron club.
However, there are disadvantages that the golf tee goes flying forward, backward, to the left or right when the ball is hit, and it is difficult to find it, resulting in a waste of time looking for it, delays the play as a result, and causes trouble for the party behind.
Because of this, there is a device for preventing loss of golf tees for which a ring is provided that is fitted on the golf tee, and for which a ribbon-shaped band is attached to this ring. However, this tool does not have a feeling of stability, and in fact the band flaps around in the wind, so that it is nothing more than a hindrance to the player's concentration (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H7-021072).